After All The I Love You's
by Beloved
Summary: Niles and Daphne - my version of Series 8 Episode 1


After All The 'I Love You's'  
  
By beloved plank (belovedplank@hotmail.com)  
  
Author's Notes;  
This is my first fanfic EVER – so don't laugh too much please!!  
This is one way I envision Season 8 starting…  
Oh yeah! – I don't own any of the characters – Frasier, Niles etc,   
etc  
I did, however, write the song that Niles sings to Daphne.  
Enjoy Reading!  
  
  
The hotel. Donny is looking for Niles to help him tend to his blisters.  
Goes to Niles and Mel's room  
  
Donny:Niles! Do you thi-  
  
Cuts himself off seeing Mel pacing the floor in tears Donny goes to   
her.  
  
Donny:Oh Mel. Don't cry. What's wrong?  
  
Mel buries her face in Donny's shoulder  
  
Mel:It's Niles!  
  
Donny:What about Niles?  
  
With tears in her eyes  
  
Mel;He wants a divorce!!  
  
Donny:What?!!  
  
Mel breaks down in tears, burying her face in Donny's shoulder again.   
Donny   
looks down at her awkwardly and puts an arm around her shoulders,   
attempting   
to calm her down.  
  
Donny: Shh. Calm down now Mel, and tell me everything. Let it all out.  
  
Mel sniffs, blows her nose, wipes her eyes, and takes her head from   
Donny's   
shoulder. Then she proceeds to tell him what happened the night before…  
  
Cut to the night before, In Mel's room  
  
Niles enters through the connecting door of Frasier's and his room. He   
is   
very shaken and upset after what happened on the balconey.  
  
Mel:Hi honey. Is something wrong?  
  
Niles wakes from his thoughts and straightens his shoulders.  
  
Niles:Mel, we need to talk. Maybe you should sit down.  
  
Mel looks shocked and sits  
  
Mel:Uh oh. This can't be good.  
  
Niles:Mel, I'm so sorry  
  
Mel:What are you sorry for?  
  
Niles:I've realised something. Something I've left far too late.   
That's why   
I'm sorry.  
  
Mel:What have you realised?  
  
Niles:I-I don't love you Mel.  
  
Mel:What?!!  
  
Niles:When we return to Seattle I want a divorce.  
  
Mel:A divorce?!! But we've only been married for three days!!!  
  
Niles:I know. And I am so dreadfully sorry. Just seeing Da-Da-Daphne   
and   
D-D- (pause) Donny, so, so, (gulps) happy together has made me realise   
something about our relationship.  
  
Mel: (sarcasticly) Please enlighten me  
  
Niles:The relationship I have with you is – quite similar to the one I   
had   
with Maris  
  
At the outraged look on Mel's face he quickly continues  
  
Not that you are like Maris – just that our relationship follows a   
similar   
pattern. A pattern that I am, therefore, used to. I think that is why I   
went   
so far in a relationship with you. I thought that being with you would   
be   
easier than being without Da-  
  
Niles cuts himself off, realising what he was about to reveal and   
quickly   
corrects himself  
  
Easier than being alone – but I was wrong, and I was being unfair to   
you.   
If I ever decide to marry again, it will be for love, and only love. I   
am so   
incredibly sorry. Will you forgive me?  
  
Mel bursts into tears and starts shouting  
  
Mel:No! You Pig! I loved you! Now get out!  
  
She starts to throw pillows at him, so he grabs his suitcase  
  
Niles:I'll be in the winniebago  
  
Cut to Mel and Donny  
Mel is pacing again  
  
Mel:Look at me! My fourth day of my second marriage and I don't know   
where   
my husband is – and he wants to divorce me already anyway!!  
  
Mel faints. Donny catches her and easily sets her down on the bed, He   
gets a   
damp cloth and revives her  
  
Donny:Mel? Come on now. Wake up  
  
Mel:D-Donny?  
  
Donny:Yes. It's me  
  
Mel:What happened?  
  
Donny:You fainted. I carried you to the bad and revived you with a   
cool   
damp cloth. You OK?  
  
Mel:I am now. Thanks to you. Thank you Donny  
  
Mel sits up to kiss his cheek, but at the sound of his name Donny turns   
and   
their lips  
meet.  
Suddenly they are kissing each other with a frightening passion.  
They just as suddenly jump apart and jump from the bed.  
Donny walks to the window  
  
Donny:Woah!  
  
Mel:W-What was that?!  
  
Donny:I-I don't know  
  
Mel starts to look faint again. Donny rushes over, picks her up, and   
sets   
her back down on the bed (sitting up this time).  
  
Donny:Mel, are you alright?  
  
Mel:Y-yes. My, you must be strong! You picked me up as if I weighed   
practically nothing!  
ThoughtNiles never could have done that  
  
Donny:Oh yeah, I guess. Now, can you walk in a straight line?  
  
Mel starts to walk toward the window, but before she takes more than   
three   
steps she starts to sway. Donny rushes over to her and holds her at   
arms   
length by the shoulders.  
  
Donny:(really concerned) Mel? You alright?  
  
Mel: I – I feel a little dizzy  
  
Donny hugs her to him  
  
Donny:C'mere. You'll be alright in a minute  
  
Mel rests her head on Donny's shoulder. Donny rests his chin atop of   
Mel's   
head  
  
Donny:(thought) I can't rest my chin on Daphne's head like this –   
she's too   
tall.  
  
Both of them look up and stare at each other for a minute, then they   
kiss   
again.  



End file.
